


Jaunty Nosiness

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [12]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Massages, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel takes a nap in the Galactic Kids Next Door library.Chad, being the annoyingly affectionate teenager that he is, decides to interrupt Nigel's nap.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831942
Kudos: 1
Collections: Operation Friend





	Jaunty Nosiness

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe Ideas:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/PaperMarioTheThousandYearDoor  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperPaperMario

_[Scene: the Galactic Kids Next Door library. Nigel is currently taking a nap on the couch...but his nap is interrupted by someone softly breathing into his ear. Nigel groggily opens his eyes...]_

**Nigel:** Oh, for the love...of...?

_[...and finds that Chad is cuddling up to him. The teen has his arms wrapped around Nigel’s neck and has his chin resting on Nigel’s shoulder]_

**Nigel:** [confused] Chad...?

 **Chad:** [groggily] Hey~

 **Nigel:** [worried] Um... [rubbing Chad’s back]...is everything okay?

 **Chad:** Yeah. [kissing Nigel’s cheek] I just wanted to visit you--

 **Nigel:** [blushing happily] Aw, Chad...

 **Chad:** [playfully]--so I can get my revenge on you~

 **Nigel:** [confused] Wait, wait, wait...what’s this all about...?

 **Chad:** [chuckling] Well...it’s kind of a “You scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours” kind of thing. [softly breathing into Nigel’s ear] Ah, I had to spoil you _oh so much_ back on Deimos, and now...[kissing Nigel’s temple]...it’s _your_ turn to spoil _me_ ~

 **Nigel** : [shuddering] Um, what do you want me to do...?

 **Chad:** Oh, the usual. Back rubs, shoulder rubs, that sort of thing~

_[Chad hums happily as he suddenly starts rubbing his forehead and temple on Nigel’s chest. Nigel turns very red at Chad’s affectionate behaviour]_

**Chad:** Hey, Nigel! What’s the holdup?

 **Nigel:** Er...

 **Chad:** [nuzzling Nigel’s neck] Hurry up and spoil me already, you big _dork_!

 **Nigel:**...Um, alright.

_[Nigel starts to gently rub Chad’s back, which makes the teenager let out a sigh of pleasure]_

**Chad:** You’re so sweet, Nigie~

 **Nigel** : [confused yet elated] Um, thank you?

 **Chad:** [rubbing his temple against Nigel’s chest again] Hey, less talking, more spoiling!

_[Nigel takes a deep breath and starts using his other hand to rub Chad’s shoulders. Nigel finds his face heating up more as he keeps listening to Chad’s happy humming]_

**Chad:** You should _seriously_ consider being a masseuse...

 **Nigel:** I, uh--

 **Chad:** What, don’t tell me you’re going to degrade yourself _again_ ~? [tuts] That’s no good~

 **Nigel:** Uh, but I _wasn’t_ going to, uh, say anything like that. Um, I was just going to, uh, thank you for the compliment...

 **Chad:** Aw, Nigie’s being bashful and modest again~

 **Nigel:** [chuckling embarrassingly] Um, uh, didn’t you say “less talking, more spoiling”?

 **Chad:** Oh~? Is Nigie going to change the topic because he’s getting embarrassed? How cute~

 **Nigel:** [turning as red as Mars] Just _shut up_ already.

_[Nigel starts massaging Chad’s back, shoulders, and neck a bit more vigorously...]_

**Chad:** Ah, this is so heavenly~

_[...which makes the teenager’s happy hums and sighs of pleasure more frequent]_

**Nigel:** (I agree with you, Chad. This _is_ heavenly...)

 **Chad:** Hmm, Nigel...

 **Nigel:** [snapping out of his thoughts] Huh, what?

 **Chad:** Ah, thank you for taking care of me back on Deimos. And on Earth, too...

 **Nigel:** [bashfully] Um, it was, uh, no trouble...

 **Chad:** [rubbing his temple against Nigel’s chest] Hmm, you’re being bashful and modest yet again. Hmm, you’re such a _sweet_ guy, and that’s why I _adore_ you~

 **Nigel:** Hey, didn’t I tell you to _shut up_?

_[Nigel uses one hand to gently massage Chad’s scalp and uses his other hand to continue massaging Chad’s neck...]_

**Chad:** Now _this_...ah, feels even better...hmm, I feel like I’m in Heaven...

_[...which makes Chad’s sighs of pleasure and happy hums even more frequent]_

**Nigel:** [smiling] (I feel like I’m in Heaven, too...)

 **Chad:** Ah, Nigel...you always stayed by my side. You’ve always taken care of me. Ah, you’re pretty much the only one who knows the real me. You always cuddled up to me, ah, always believed in me...[sniffs]...just...thank you for _existing_ , Nigel...

_[Nigel slowly wraps both of his hands around Chad’s waist and gives the teen a kiss on the temple]_

**Nigel:** [tearing up himself] Chad...

 **Chad:** [softly]...Nigel.

 **Nigel:** [sniffs] Yes...?

 **Chad:** [clearing his throat] Um, I...gotta tell you something _important_ , okay? Pay attention, alright?

 **Nigel:** [clearing his throat too] Understood.

_[Chad raises his head so he can look into Nigel’s tear stained eyes. The two look at each other for a few moments before Chad gently kisses Nigel’s nose]_

**Chad:** You’re a dork. [nuzzling Nigel’s nose] But you’re _my_ dork.

 **Nigel:** [squeaky] Uh, um, I could say the same thing about _you_...

_[Chad smirks as he continues nuzzling Nigel’s nose. Nigel hums happily at Chad’s affectionate behaviour]_

**Chad:** Hey, Nigie~?

 **Nigel:** What is it...?

 **Chad:** I have something else I want to say to you~

 **Nigel:** What’s on your mind...?

_[Chad kisses Nigel’s nose again...and then the teen suddenly sits up, stretches, and starts walking around the library]_

**Chad:** [annoyed (?)] This library is _huge_! How are you supposed to find _anything_ in here? Honestly! I just want to read some books about _gemstones_! Is that so much to ask?!

_[Chad goes deeper into the library in search of the aforementioned books. Nigel, on the other hand, just stares at the ceiling for a whole two minutes before slapping himself on the head]_

**Nigel:** [affectionately yet angrily] I hate that teenager. Indeed I do.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say something right here:  
> I *hate* New Dangan Ronpa V3 and its poor writing.   
> Chuggaaconroy has Paper Mario Sticker Star, ClementJ642 has Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, and I have New Dangan Ronpa V3.  
> I won't get into much detail here, but there will be some posts on my Blogspot that will explain why I hate that game.
> 
> But if you had to make me admit a good part of the game...then I would say the Love Hotel scenes for Himiko Yumeno and Miu Iruma [honorable mentions go to: Gonta Gokuhara, Ryoma Hoshi, Rantaro Anami, Maki Harukawa, and Kibo]. 
> 
> I recommend reading through the scenes that I just mentioned because they're all very cute and/or hilarious. Here's the link [contains spoilers, raunchy themes, and strong language]:   
> https://danganronpa.fandom.com/wiki/Hotel_Kumasutra


End file.
